


Crayons on the Wall

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: SterekWeek2015 [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Children, Crayons, Family, M/M, Parenthood, Stressed Stiles, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are trying to paint their children's bedroom walls, and Stiles seems to be very picky about what colour to paint them. For the SterekWeek prompt of 2015 for colours, and also a little drabble for a post Aching For You look at their lives :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons on the Wall

   

 

"I'm sorry, but does this _look_ like Celestial blue to you? Look at this- this is obviously violet-blue. This is your _job_ , isn't it," Stiles squinted at the employee's name tag and hissed his name with as much venom as he could muster, " _Greg?"_

                Apparently Greg wasn't getting paid enough to care about the delicate shift from pretentious violet-blue to the calming hue of celestial blue though, because the man didn't even flinch as Stiles' outburst, and in response he simply shrugged. Derek was standing behind him, and Stiles didn't have to turn around to know that his husband would have that pensive frown that he would be directing off into the distance. He was no doubt psychoanalyzing Stiles and not actually paying attention to the dire situation that was happening in front of him, it was something that he had always done apparently.

"I mean," Stiles pressed on, "That would be like suggesting that my eyes are 'Fuzzy Wuzzy' when they are quite obviously Citrine with a healthy dash of Tiger's Eye around the center- you're a disappointment, Greg. A disappointment."

"Stiles, I know that Brooklyn wants celestial blue, but I seriously doubt that paint companies name and organize their paints to match Crayola names." Derek finally mumbled behind him, and Stiles spun on his heel before lifting a finger to stab it against Derek's sternum, "You think I'm being stupid."

Derek lifted an eyebrow and his voice was flat as he explained, "I think that our five year old daughter won't be able to tell the difference between Celestial blue and violet-blue."

"Maybe she won't, Derek!" Stiles was aware that he was raising his voice, but he didn't care, and so he let himself flail his arms as his voice became louder and louder, "Maybe Brooke won't see the difference between the colours but you know who will, Derek? You and I will when Brooke reaches for her favourite crayon and decides to colour on her walls when we aren't paying attention and we have to scrub crayon off of the wall. Besides, if _Greg_ ," Stiles threw a scathing look over his shoulder towards the bored employee, "can't tell the difference between Celestial Blue and Violet-Blue, then you can sure as hell bet that he won't be able to tell the difference between Maximum Red and Scarlett because you know that Alex always reaches for what he calls 'Daddy Alpha Red' and always grabs Maximum Red, and I will not be scrubbing Maximum Red crayon off of a Scarlett painted wall, Derek!"

                Derek stared at him for a long moment. Stiles knew that the alpha was busy. Of course he was, they had their family and their pack to deal with, but lately he felt like Derek was never around. He understood that Derek was busy trying to help Liam find an anchor, and that he was spending a lot of time at work as well, but Stiles couldn't remember the last time that they slept together or even had a chance to really sit down and have some peace and quiet together. Stiles had already complained about all of this a week ago, and while Derek scent marked him and hugged him close for a moment, nothing had actually changed since then. Stiles could see in Derek's furrowed brows that it was all starting to sink in though. The alpha nodded stiffly and slid a hand around the back of Stiles' neck, "I'm sorry. We'll find the closest paint that we can, and if you can still see the Sunrise Orange on the wall, just let me know and I'll deal with it."

Stiles stepped forward and Derek wrapped him in his arms as Stiles grumbled, "It's Sunset Orange, and damn right, you will."

                It was peaceful for a moment; Stiles closed his eyes and rested his ear against the thudding of Derek's heart in his chest, and he wished that he could stay there forever. That is, until someone cleared their voice behind Stiles.

"I'm sorry," Greg interrupted, "We don't seem to have any 'Alpha Red', would light red work instead?"

A sound bubbled out of Stiles' lips, and he couldn't tell if it was a sob or a laugh, but he did know that the rumbling of Derek's chest was definitely a laugh.


End file.
